In systems that receive and process data packets with multiple layers such as, for example, a video/audio system, syncs within the data need to be detected for the sub-layers to be extracted for accurate processing. In a video/audio system comprising hardware and firmware components, where the firmware would have the responsibility of handling such issues as performing sync detects, the firmware performs a very intensive process. Additionally, because data that comes after the sync pattern is not typically byte-aligned, extracting such data can be even more time intensive. The firmware may also perform many shift and mask instructions, which uses up processor resources.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.